


Fleeing The Nest

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Fleeing The Nest

Today was the day. The day you’ve waited ten long, tiring and brutal weeks for. Today was your passing out day for the army. 

For the whole event, your heart was fluttering in your chest. Barely seventeen, you’d accomplished everything you’d hoped for. Now, all you could do was move forward onto even better things. 

After the traditional festivities, you went to find your father. Little to your knowledge, Harry had brought Merlin along as his guest, as a surprise. Merlin was basically like an uncle to you, and when Harry asked him whether he’d like to see you pass out, he could never say no, especially when its a surprise. He’d been by Harry’s side since day one, and he’s seen you grow virtually since the day you came into the world.

As soon as Harry’s eyes laid upon you in the crowds, he’d never felt so proud in his entire life. From the moment you started school, you wanted to join the army, just like your father. It meant the world to him that you wanted to follow in his footsteps, and he couldn’t put into words how much pride he was feeling.

You basically skipped towards him, being careful not to scuff your black patent shoes. You wore the traditional khaki green skirt, suit jacket and white shirt with a black tie, a white belt around your middle. Your hair was tied up in a bun with your cap on top. 

Harry enveloped you into a hug, holding you close. “Oh, darling, I’m so proud of you.” he said, placing a light kiss to your cheek. 

You smiled, not noticing Merlin yet. “Thank you, Papa. I’m so glad the training is over now though.” you said with a giggle, looking up at him. 

He had a permanent smile on his face, he hadn’t felt this happy since the day you was born. Seeing you pass out brought back a lot of memories of when he an Merlin both passed out when they first joined. “Y/N, have you seen who else came to see you?” he asked. 

Shaking your head, your eyebrows furrowed. “No? Who did you-?” You was cut off when you felt someone tapping your shoulder, you spun on your heel to see Merlin. Today can’t get any better, you thought to yourself. “Hamish!” you gasped, as he pulled you in for what felt like the hundredth hug of the day.

“Well done, sweethear’. We’re all very proud of y’.” He said in his trademark Scottish drawl. When you pulled apart, he straightened your hat with a chuckle. “How are y’ feelin’?” he asked.

“Relieved, very relieved. I can actually get into the proper stuff now, at least.” you replied, not being able to stop smiling. “I’m so happy.” 

Harry put his hand on your shoulder, smiling down at you. “Rightly so, dearest. How do you feel about going somewhere for some dinner after you have your photograph taken? Your uncle Hamish said he’d treat us.”

“Yes, definitely, that sounds lovely. I shouldn’t be too long.” You said as you gave your father and Merlin another quick hug before disappearing back into the crowds again to get your photos taken. 

When Harry got hold of the photographs, he carried one everywhere with him in his wallet.


End file.
